Angus Beaumont-Hannay
Angus Beaumont-Hannay,22 played by Jai Waetford, made his first screen appearance on 2 May 2016.2324 Waetford's casting was announced on 10 February, but his character's identity was initially kept secret.23 He later revealed to Angus O'Loughlin of the Hit 30 radio show that his character was called Angus.25 Of his casting, Waetford said "I am super excited to be joining the Neighbours team. It's my first TV role and I am looking forward to spending time on set, learning new things and meeting new people."23 Waetford had a guest contract with the show.23 Waetford's character was initially billed as the "rebellious" son of "a controversial Erinsborough character."23 It was later revealed that Angus is Sarah Beaumont's (Nicola Charles) son.24 The show's series producer Jason Herbison commented that Waetford would have fun with his character, who pushes boundaries.23 Following Waetford's initial guest stint, he later returned to filming with the cast on the Gold Coast.26 Angus comes to Australia after being expelled from his boarding school. He believes he is taking a holiday with his mother Sarah, but she tells him he is staying with her friends Karl (Alan Fletcher) and Susan Kennedy (Susan Kennedy) in Erinsborough while she goes to Germany for business. Angus clashes with Ben Kirk (Felix Mallard), after he finds and steals some money that Ben hid in his guitar case. Angus wants to leave, until he meets Xanthe Canning (Lily Van der Meer). Angus continues to feud with Ben, who later accuses him of planting matches and lighter fluid in his locker. Ben punches Angus in front of Xanthe and Susan. When Angus learns Xanthe has not prepared for an exam, he sets off the fire alarm. When Susan confronts him, he denies it was him. Angus buys Xanthe concert tickets and while sheltering from a storm, they kiss. When her friends fail to turn up for her 16th birthday party, Xanthe plans to make the day memorable by having sex with Angus. But after her grandmother Sheila (Colette Mann) stops them, Angus tells Xanthe that they are not right for each other and he ends their romance. Angus also tells Susan that he set off the fire alarm. Angus also sprays graffiti on the wall at the high school, but is not punished, which angers Ben and they fight again. Angus overhears Ben asking Susan why he was allowed to get away with his bad behaviour and Angus asks Karl if he is his father. Karl assures Angus that he is not. Angus becomes involved when Tom Quill (Kane Felsinger) demands that Xanthe and Ben pay back the money they took from his hotel room. Aaron Brennan (Matt Wilson) helps them out with a clothes sale, while they also form a band so they can go busking. Angus learns from Xanthe that his mother has cancer, so he takes the money that Ben and Xanthe made busking and runs away. They find Angus at the Off-Air bar and he tells them he is going to Bali, but Ben takes his passport. Angus decides to hitch a ride to the airport and Xanthe goes with him, assuming that he has done it before. After becoming scared of the man who picked them up, Angus and Xanthe flee and her father, Gary Canning (Damien Richardson) takes them home. A few days later, Sarah returns to see Angus and apologises for not telling him about her cancer. She asks him to come to Germany with her, where she will continue her treatment. Angus asks if he can stay with Karl and Susan. However, after talking with his mother and realising that he did not cause her cancer, he agrees to go with her and they leave for Germany. Weeks later, while he is on the Gold Coast with his father, Angus is reunited with Ben and Xanthe, after finding them on the beach. When he learns Madison Robinson (Sarah Ellen) is late for a singing audition, Angus fills in to by her more time. After speaking with Susan about how he has been effected by his mother's condition, she invites him to return to Erinsborough and he accepts. Susan's niece Elly Conway (Jodi Anasta) persuades Angus to return to school and he develops a crush on her. After Elly rejects Angus, he loses his virginity to Piper Willis (Mavournee Hazel), who also lost her virginity to him. He later decides to get a tattoo using Ned Willis's (Ben Hall) stolen ink, but Karl stops him as the ink is contaminated. Angus sings to Elly at the Halloween dance, rousing Susan's suspicions. That same night, Angus kisses Elly while she is sleeping and she reprimands him, but decides not to tell Susan. Leo Tanaka (Tim Kano) warns Angus to stop pursuing Elly. Angus decides to leave Erinsborough High, but he is persuaded to attend a music school instead. His drink is spiked by one of his new school friends and he makes a drunken phone call to Elly, who picks him up from the bar, with help from Tyler Brennan (Travis Burns). Aaron Brennan (Matt Wilson) informs Angus that an independent record label want to meet with him after seeing his music video. Elly plans to meet up with her former boyfriend and Angus asks Piper for her help in keeping them apart, but the plan fails and Elly asks Angus to stay out of her life. Angus helps a drunk Elly to bed and takes advantage of her state to kiss her. Susan finds him lying next to her on the bed and reports the incident to the education board, who refer the case to the police. At the same time, Angus is offered a record deal. Angus and Elly tell Mark Brennan (Scott McGregor) that nothing happened between them, but Elly later remembers what happened in her bedroom. Angus begs her to keep quiet, but she tells Susan and Angus is questioned by the police again, where he faces assault charges. Angus apologises to Elly and explains that he knows what he did was wrong. She decides not to press charges, and Angus's father escorts him to Sydney. Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes